grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Beff
Bernadette (Mina) Beff is Trina's best friend and lackey. Despite wanting to express her own opinion, she wishes to be as cool as Trina and does whatever she asks her to. She is voiced by Denise Oliver. Biography Mina is Trina’s best friend in fact, her only friend. Trina is very rude and abusive to Mina and treats her like a slave. Mina's original name was Bernadette, but Trina forced her to have her name legally changed to Mina so their names would rhyme. Although Mina’s always getting stepped on by the bossy Trina, she enjoys the "rub-off" popularity she gets for being by her side. In the episode "Space Jammin'," it was revealed the Carrie is Mina's little sister. Although it has never been seen much in the show, this means that they must have a strong relationship with each other. Appearance Mina has dark, teal, blue hair and black spectacles. She wears an orange turtleneck sweater and dark, brownish, green shorts. She wears long, white knee socks and black shoes. Personality Mina is a really nice and selfless girl who is always being nice to anyone no matter who they are and what they do. She seems to be friends with Trina and at the same time, is being nice to her worst enemies. She doesn't seem to care when she gets abused and hurt, which is seen mostly when it shows how terribly Trina hurts her. No matter how much she gets disrespected by someone, she will always continue to respect and be nice to that person. She is also very intelligent and great at math she is a super nerd who is part of the nerd club at Elementary High. Relationships *'Trina Riffin' - Trina is Mina's best friend, but Trina seems to abuse her and mistreat her like a slave. Mina seems to be okay with that most of the time. Trina usually scares her with the way she always yells and seems so mean. Mina would probably be a much nicer girl if it were not for Trina forcing her to do evil things and trying to ruin Grojband. Even after all of the mean things Trina does to her, she still seems to be okay with her being her friend and when she stops being her friend and starts neglecting her like she did in the episode "All You Need is Cake" She seems upset because of it and tries to get her back. Mina is willingly Trina's friend due to gaining popularity by being around Trina. In the episode "Math of Kon." Mina accepted the fact that Trina was a nerd like her. In the episode "Group Hug," Mina was shown to go out of her way to do whatever she wants for Trina because she loves her so much. She was very crushed when Trina left her and she slaved away and went insane, smashing and crushing everything in her path like a rampaging psychopath just to get her back. Although Mina has always been the underdog in her relationship with Trina, she has been seen standing up to Trina and dominating her in the episodes A Knight to Remember and Hear Us Rock Part 2. *'Nick Mallory' - As seen in episodes such as Smash Up Terby, One Plant Band, Space Jammin', A Knight to Remember and Saxsquatch, Mina is in love with Nick just like all the other girls in the school, but she seems to be okay with helping Trina get him to date her instead of herself. This is probably because she's a nerd and thinks she has no chances with a guy as hot as him so she doesn't even bother trying, but when things come up with her actually thinking he might have chances with her, she seems to be more in love with him than before. *'Grojband' - Working alongside Trina, Mina does everything she does meaning that Mina must hate Grojband. However, these may not be Mina's true feelings for them. Being the nice and happy girl she is, Mina gets along with everybody which means that she might truly like Grojband but she acts as though she hates them because Trina makes her. *'Carrie Beff' - Carrie is Mina's little sister. Although they haven't been seen interacting much in the show, the two of them are shown to get along and love each other dearly on the occasions that they do. In the episode Space Jammin', Mina was seen waiting to see Carrie's performance at Sludgefest. In the episode Kon-Fusion, the two of them fumped each other and said "Fumps up sis!" in a happy way. Family *'Carrie Beff' - Carrie is Mina's little sister. One of the reasons Trina likes Mina so much might be because her sister is the leader of the worst enemies of Grojband. Episode Absences *Myme Disease *The Pirate Lounge for Me Trivia *Mina's name was originally Bernadette. This was until Trina became friends with her and she forced her to change it to Mina so that their names would rhyme. *Mina's catchphrase is "Bam Indeed." She says this in response every time Trina says "Bam!" She has said this in the episodes "Dance of the Dead," "Monster of Rock," and "One Plant Band." *Mina's last name "Beff" comes the the abbreviated term for "Best Friends Forever." *Mina shares similarities with Beth from Total Drama: both wear glasses, both are slaves to an antagonist of the show (in Beth's case Heather), and both eventually stood up to their antagonist (which Mina did in Hear Us Rock Part 2). ** Her surname even sounds similar to "Beth". *Mina's design is based off of Velma from Scooby-Doo. *She has the same hairstyle as her sister. Their hair is similar in color as well. Gallery Trina and Mina toungue barf.png Mina reading to Trina.png Mina says Yes.jpg Mina in a Cowboy Hat.png Mina and Nick.png Trina hating Mina.png Mina Pumping Air.png Corey Yippin' Da Mina.png Mina Diary Mode.png Fumps up sis.jpg Mina and Trina at the Movies.png Mina Standing up to Trina.png Oh Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaa, would you be a dear and fetch of me the HOTLINE PHONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg image Funny bunny birds wiry Mi na.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Female Category:Renamed Category:Good Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beff Category:Nerds Category:Antagonists Category:Villains